All I See Is Red
by allyisallama
Summary: DavexReader The Knight of Time is not only tall, mysterious, and handsome, but he's in your home, threatening your life. In only a towel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! This is literally my first fanfic, though I've been writing for a while. Extremely short, and I might leave it at this. Please review, even if it's to tell me to give up my pen and paper and do something useful with my life. Like become a street sweeper. Or a plumber. They have chick plumbers right? Anyways, hope you like, tell me whatever happens to cross your mind, from buckets, to mint colored bunnies, to wibbley wobbely timey wimeyness. Enjoy!**

All I See Is Red

Dave stalks towards you, the blood previously dying his white hair a brilliant ruby red long gone, thanks to his recent shower. His _very _recent shower. He still hadn't dressed, and had a towel wrapped around his slim waist. His ever present sunglasses were- for once- absent.

You back up a bit as he continues towards you, blood red eyes boring into yours as steam from the shower rises off his skin.

You dig your nails into the soft skin of your palms, ordering yourself to focus on the pain instead of the tall, wet, and literally steamy albino creeping towards you. He _was_ dangerous after all. You try not to feel pleasure at the thought.

Your back hits the wall, and his fist slams dangerously near your face an instant later with a resounding _crack! _You wince, imagining his pain, but he doesn't flinch. He leans in, his hot breath caressing your sensitive skin.

"Who. Are. You." he growls, his voice low and predatory. You shiver, whether fro fear or something else, you can't be sure.

"How did I get here? Answer me!"

You take a deep breath, and pray he doesn't kill you. Slowly, you begin your tale...

**Tell me what you think, and if you think I should go on I will! 'Til then, ciao! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Thank you for reviewing, you guys are more awesome than Prussia! Anyways, this is probably gonna be a short chapter too, but they should get longer... eventually. I haven't exactly finished Homestuck either, so that puts another twist in my plans... yeah (please don't hurt me, I swear I'm working on it) so I'll shut up now. Enjoy!

You take a deep breath and begin your tale, praying he doesn't kill you.

"What are you talking about? You're at home, of course. Are you okay?" _Good, _you think to yourself. _Make it seem like nothing is Wrong._

Dave's face darkens, his eyes flame with the very fires of hell.

"Don't give me shit. This place is wrong. It's..." he backs up, giving you room to breathe. Not that you think you can. You internally cringe as he absently runs a hand through his hair in frustration, trying to piece together the strange feelings and oddities you know swarm his brain. You were there once. You remember doing exactly as he had. Only this was different. He wasn't a permanent resident in this strange world.

You only hope that you can help him get back.

In spite of the the dark thoughts running through your head, a bright smile graces your face. You chuckle lightly. "Only because I cleaned your room with you were passed out. Did you know, you're kind of a slob." Lies. All of it. But he was still disoriented from the transition. Maybe...

He looked around the room- his room, you suppose- as if you had just told him his walls talk. Bewildered. Undecided.

You could work with undecided.

"... Passed out?" You pause, feigning confusion. "Dave, do you not remember?"

He frowns, and you can tell he's struggling to conjure a memory of yesterday. That probably wasn't the best word choice on your part. Hurriedly, you articulate the false tale you've prepared, hoping to stave off the true memory for just a little while longer. Just until he's ready to deal with the truth.

You take a moment to violently curse reality, wishing it an extended stay in the seventh circle of Hell.

"You hit your Head pretty hard, you must have gotten a bit of amnesia. I wouldn't worry about it, the Doc says thats normal, and that its should go away in a week or too. Just try not to over exert yourself." Dave processes your story for a moment. There are lots of holes and loose ends, but that shouldn't matter just yet. Then again, this was Dave Strider. You remind yourself that boundaries and rules seem to bend for these guys. Seeing his look of begrudging acceptance, you beam at him. "It's still morning, so why don't I go make breakfast? We have apple juice, and I can whip up some pancakes while you, er, dress." You pointedly look away as Dave seems to realize he's been threatening you half naked.

"Oops." You glance up at him, only to find him smirking down at you.

That. Bastard. Just because you're shorter than him does _not_ mean that you are short. Not at all. You let out an annoyed huff, and stalk towards the door when you see his smirk get bigger. Just as you're about to exit, he calls out to you.

"Um, hey, I know you know my name, but what's yours?" You pause, back still turned, and conjure a look of hurt on your face before turning to face him again.

"You really don't remember?" He winces, then shakes his head. You give him a shaky smile, as if you were suddenly uncertain. "Thats okay, you will." you quickly head out the door before he can ask you anymore questions. As you follow the path to the kitchen, you congratulate yourself on your rather spectacular bullshitting back there. You should win a fucking Oscar for that shit.

Your face quickly turns sour. Hell, Dave was gonna kill you when he actually remembered. After all, the affects of the portal wouldn't last forever.

There you go! Hope I didn't screw too much up, and I will try to post more regularly from now on. Keyword being try. Anyways, bombard me with all your random congrats, complaints, ideas for Llarmageddon, and plans for the zombie apocalypse. Til next chapter then. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here you go guys. And I'm sorry... in advance.**

Dave stared a little bewildered at his doorway. Who the hell...? He hadn't even managed to get her name. Maybe she was trying to get him to really work at remembering. _Or maybe she was lying... _a voice slunk into his mind, sowing doubts that he brushed off. Her face had been sincere. There was genuine worry there. Besides, she had offered him apple juice.

Dave suddenly realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. "Shit," he cursed. She hadn't seemed shaken by them. Though she had seemed a kinda terrified when he had pinned her against the wall. He paused at the memory. Maybe that wasn't really terror. Dave smirks at the thought, then frowns. What if they were a couple? Shit, what if they were serious? No wonder she would be hurt that he couldn't remember her! No matter what was going on, Dave was certain of one thing.

He had to get his memory back. Fast.

_Oh, please let him stay oblivious. Let him not stress it. Let him decide its no big deal._ You continue to repeat this mantra in your head, over and over again, hardly noticing the kitchen around you. Well, what qualified as a kitchen to the Striders. You, however, are not so sure.

You've kept the apple juice you summoned in the fridge to keep it cool. Why would anyone's dream world be in Texas? Really, it was like living on the face of the sun. you shake your head. That wasn't the strangest part of this place. You had gotten a rundown on Dave when he came through the portal, but you did NOT manage to see this. Sure, the puppets were creepy, and the surplus of dangerous weaponry definitely said something about these boys. But the Smuppets?

What. The actual. Fuck.

They practically begged any outsider to take their owner to the psychology ward. Or told said outsider to run away as fast as possible. Seriously, anyone who bought those things had to have some weird fetishes.

You abruptly perish the thought, grinding its sneaky head into the ground with your shoe, symbolically stomping the ground as well to signify the evil thing's death. After all, thinking about that would lead to thinking about- You shoot a mental bullet through this thought's forehead. You pause to think about what would happen if there were thought police. Would you go to jail for thought murder?

_Shit! _While you were busy with your awesome philosophizing, your next batch of pancakes were overheating! You dump the disgusting things in the trash, where you will them to disappear. You nod in satisfaction as the charred lumps go to some unknown region in the universe.

You pour more batter into the pan resolving to pay more attention. When you finish this batch, you add them to the towering stack you've set just beside the stove. This immense monstrosity is almost longer than your arm. You briefly wonder if it will be enough. You don't know exactly how much he eats, but he's a teenager, and a guy. You're willing to bet he eats _quite_ a bit. You decide that you will just make more if you need to.

You are jarred out of your thoughts by a hand waving in front of your face. You blink, looking up to find Dave looking back at you, that amused smirk still plastered firmly on his face. Seriously, would it kill him to just smile? You notice that- regrettably- his sunglasses are back in place, and he has redyed his hair to its previous fake blond. You can't think of anything more ridiculous than someone trying to cover up hair an eyes as gorgeous as his.

You maliciously murder that thought as well before he has to slap you back to reality. You smile brightly up at him, violently hoping you aren't blushing.

"You're blushing." Well, shit.

"I-It's just really hot out here!" Yes! You are a brilliant little bundle of poppies!

Dave smirks at you, and your triumphant thoughts wither into nothingness. Obviously Dave does not buy your lie. You decide that there is only one thing left to do-

"Aw, c'mon, don't do that!" You stick out your lower lip further, creating what you have been assured is the most pitiful look ever. Dave shakes his head, dropping his smirk in favor of a small grin.

"Fine, I guess its a bit hot. Now stop that." He pokes your bottom lip, as if he can rearrange your face into a happier position. You quickly stop pouting, feeling your face heat up again. Dave's grin gets a tiny bit bigger, then abruptly falls. You take the chance to turn around, picking up the pancakes and bringing them to what passed as a table. You sweep some Smuppets to the floor, cringing slightly as your hand connects with multiple fuzzy asses. You then fetch the apple juice from the fridge. You turn back to find Dave staring in silent awe at the ensemble before him. You shift a bit.

"Um, I thought you might be hungry?" Dave snaps his mouth shut, raising a still white eyebrow at you.

"How many pancakes did you cook?"

"About forty I think... why? Should I cook more? I've got more batter..." Dave is staring at you, his mouth once again hanging open in blatant shock. You wonder again how much normal people ate. Dave shakes himself a bit, seeming to come back to reality.

"No, this'll be perfectly fine." You sigh in relief, thanking everything in the universe that you had cooked the appropriate amount of food. Dave grabbed another plate from the cabinet before sitting down to eat. Turn around once again to begin cleaning up the mess you had made. Who knew cleaning was this dirty? As you scrub away at the pan before you, Dave clears his throat.

"You never told me your name." Crap. You had hoped to avoid this. Every false bit of information you fed him ran the risk of triggering the original memories. That most decidedly did NOT agree with the tale you gave him. Well, sorta anyways. You didn't exactly lie, just, omitted several important things. Wrenching your ever wandering thoughts back to the present, you answer him.

"I'm Molly." You shoot a grin back at him, the turn around again to continue your work.

"Molly... who are you? What are you to me?" You stop scrubbing for a moment, the start back with an intensity that betrayed your anxiety. You are briefly tempted to tell him you were his girlfriend- but no, that broke all the rules. Hell, THIS broke all the rules, but you just couldn't let- _stop it Molly, he needs an answer. _

"We're just friends, if thats what your asking." You don't look at him as you say this. If you had, you would've noticed the blush creeping up his cheeks as well.

"Oh- ah, okay then. So how did I hit my head?" You rub at the pan a little more aggressively. You aren't supposed to lie to them- apparently that speeds up the remembrance process in a not good way.

"... You got in a fight. You were hit on the head with some kinda metal." That much was true, at least.

"Did you see it? Why did it happen?" Yes, you had seen it, through your portal screen thingy which, as far as you you tell, shows only what it wants when it wants. Why did it happen? Well, you couldn't exactly tell him THAT. THAT would've immediately enlightened him to the not-right nature of this whole affair. Instead you opt for stalling.

"I'll tell you later, I don't want you stressing and messing yourself up further." You chance a glance back, noting in the back of your head that all the pancakes were gone. You also notice the thoughtful look on Dave's face, as if he was debating on whether or not to let the issue go. He must have decided to let it slide, as he stood up and stretched not a minute later. You turn back around, containing a sigh of relief. You allow yourself to entertain the thought that you might actually be able to do this...

"One more thing, then I'm gonna hit the sack- I feel like I've been run over by a fucking train." You wince. _He doesn't know how true that statement is._

"Where is Bro?" Oh fuck. This was not good. There was absolutely no truth or half truth that could be allowed to fly from your mouth on this subject. So you go for omission.

"He's away right now- we probably won't see him for a while."

"Why?" Double fuck. You try to make your tone light and teasing.

"What happened to one more question?"

"Are you always this annoying." Despite the situation, you can't help but smirk.

"Always." You turn slightly, aiming the smirk at Dave, who smiles and shakes his head.

"Just answer the question." Your smirk vanishes as you're reminded of your situation. You edge around the truth, skirting it's edges with the skill of an acrobat.

"There was a situation somewhere else. I don't know the details-" lie, "-but it sounded pretty serious. I'm supposed to be your babysitter-" truth, "so behave or I'll have to call in the calvary." There was no calvary. You were alone in this crazy gamble. No one to help you if all of this backfired, if it all went wrong. However, you knew it was necessary. After all, who knew what would occur if the way things were now did not change?

"Okay, okay, jeez, I'll be good. Anyways night." You squeak as strong arms circle your waist. Once again you feel Dave's warm breath against your neck as he leans against you. Your heart races.

"And Molly? Thank you." And then he's gone, but even so, you can feel a phantom of his warmth clinging to your back. You let out a breath you didn't realize you were holding. This was going to be a hell of a lot harder than you thought.

Dave walked back to his room, absently running a hand through his already messy hair. Why had he hugged her? He didn't even remember her, and he was NOT one for emotional displays of any kind. And yet...

Hell, if he kept up like this, he would end up singing lullabies to the Smuppets. And not even ironically either. It would just be... weird.

Dave's thoughts turned back to the conversation in the kitchen as he absently threw the other thirty pancakes that he had managed to sneak from the kitchen out the window. (Honestly, did she think he was the Hulk? But she had looked vulnerable about those stupid pancakes, the least he could do was let her think he had eaten them all.)

That whole conversation had been... wrong. There was something she wasn't telling, he knew that now. It was evident in the way she moved, how she tensed at some topics and flinched at others. (Not that he had been watching her that closely of course. He most certainly had not imagined running his hands through her hair. Not. At. All.) Dave didn't think she was trying to harm him, after all she was tiny and the idea was sorta ridiculous, but it didn't change the fact that she was keeping something from him.

Dave resolved then and there to get his memory back as soon as possible.

Dave pulled off his shirt and climbed into his bed. He would sort through the confusing mess of his memories later- right now, he needed sleep.

**Okay guys, so the reason for the semi long chapter- which should hopefully be the length of all of them from here on out- is because you might not hear from me for a week or so. The reasons being, 1) Monday my jaw is being surgically sawed in half, moved forward, and then screwed back together. Also, I'm finally getting my wisdom teeth removed. And 2) after I should feel well enough to get of drugs and actually move my fat arse, school starts back. But this does not mean I'm abandoning you! Anyways, as always tell me what you think! Live long and prosper. does Spock hand. Somewhere, Chris Pine gets the odd urge to confess his undying love to Zachary Quinton. He shudders, and the urge is gone***


	4. Chapter 4

All he saw was red. Red skies lit with fire, red demons attacking him, red blood pouring from his numerous wounds. Red was everywhere, he couldn't escape it, not on tis plane of existence. Dave scrambled up to the portal as his vision began to tunnel, and fell through just as everything went black.

He had been dazed after that. He had woken up in his own bed and went to wash the blood from his hair in an absent state. He went through the motions, and as he stood under the hot water of the shower, his brain finally started kicking into gear. He couldn't remember what had happened, but he knew with every fiber of his being he was not supposed to be here. He had gotten out of the shower, intent on finding out what the hell had happened.

Then he had seen her.

She was tiny, and there was something soothing about her presence, as if just being near her made everything all right.

Obviously, it didn't work on angry Dave, and he pinned her to the wall demanding answers. She had obviously avoided the topic, and the more time Dave spent near her, the more he wanted to believe her. She was sweet, if kinda ditsy.

But there was too much wrong with this for her to repress, too much had happened for him to stay oblivious.

This was not his home. He did not know her. And he needed answers NOW.

Dave woke with a start, recalling his dream with apprehension. It would explain a lot- why she was so vague and uncomfortable when he questioned her. Dave realized that there was definitely something not natural going on here, and that the soothing aura that surrounded her was likely something far more sinister, meant to keep him in the dark.

These thoughts left a cold feeling in Dave's stomach. That meant that she wasn't what she claimed to be, that she had lied to him. Dave leaned his head against the back of his bed. He needed answers, and there was only one person who could provide them. With a sigh, Dave heaves himself up and starts down the hall. This was not going to be pleasant.

You choke out a sob. Your portal-dimension was buzzing, the edges becoming blurry and the dream realm of the its other occupant crumbling to reveal the darkness of the dimensions walls. This usually happened when the spirit was ready to move on. You know that the means Dave has remembered. You vainly attempt to pull a straight face as he comes into the kitchen, where you have set up camp. You can't bear to look him in the eye. You know there is no longer any point in denying the truth.

"How much do you remember?" you ask timidly. There is a brief moment of silence before he lets out a heavy breath and replies.

"Everything. Now I want you to fill in the blanks. Where am I? Why am I here? One minute I was falling through a portal to get away from those things that were attacking me, and next thing I know I'm waking up here like some kind of Zombie." You can't hold back the strangled sob that escapes from your throat. You put your face in your hands and steel yourself for the truth, and the inevitable violence that will follow.

"Dave... you got injured. Really injured. You were dying when you made your way up to the portal, and you passed out when you fell through. You would've died." your voice is hoarse, but you force yourself to continue. "You did die. I was supposed to usher you across. Your body would fall through to the other side, and your spirit would stay here until you remembered, then you could no longer stay. You would have to pass over. The is just an in between, to help you come to terms with your death." You choke back another sob. "I couldn't let you die. I kept your body in the portal. I've been sending it energy to help it mend. I tried to keep you from remembering, but I failed. I don't know if your body is stable, but it doesn't matter. You have to go back now, or else you will be sucked into the Beyond."

You finally glance up at Dave's face. He looks shocked, his expression dark and showing no emotion. He gestures around them.

"So all this is fake?"

"Yes. Its designed to take the form that the spirit feels most comfortable with. If you had truly died, I would have spoken to you slowly, telling you the truth bit by bit. I have gone against all rules doing this." you glance at the walls around you. The darkness of the outside is seeping in, overtaking Dave's "apartment".

"Why?" you look back to Dave, whose face still holds no emotion. A tear slides down your face, knowing that you caused this. But what else could you do?

"Because you are necessary for the living world. I am not- I died years ago. I remembered, and I couldn't let go, so I was assigned here. All I see is this tiny fake dimension, all I do is help others through to the side forever out of my reach. I wanted to feel like I was doing something to help out there." you hate yourself for having to admit your selfishness to him. As the blackness begins to close around them, you look into Dave's ruby eyes.

"I have saved you, no matter how much you hate me. I only ask one thing in return; that you make a difference where I cannot. Be a hero-for me." You hurl his soul back into his body as you are once again enclosed in darkness. You break down into helpless tears as you release Dave from the stasis you have kept him in all this time.

Dave groans as he gets up. He aches all over, but the bleeding has stopped. He pauses a moment, before his time in the portal rushes back to him. He runs a hand through his hair, as if the action can wipe away all the memories stored in his head.

He doesn't know what to think of her. He didn't know her well enough _to _think anything of her. He wants to ask her so much- he wants to get to know the real Molly, the person he got a brief glimpse of just before he was forced back into his body. He wants to know why she was crying, how she died, why she was stuck there, eternally shepherding the dead.

He shakes his head. She had told him to forget about her, to be a hero where she could not.

He resolved to do everything in his power to make the world a better place. And he told himself he would never forget her.

As he turned to examine his surroundings, his memories began to fade.

You had stopped crying long ago. Time had passed, and you had helped more and more souls get to the Beyond. No one knew of your interference with Dave, not that you knew of at least. You didn't care. Nothing really mattered anyways.

You look up from your self pitying in shock. The blackness of your portal-dimension that normal surrounded you was gone, and in its place was a shimmering array of colors, brighter than any you had ever seen before. You felt a tugging in your abdomen, and suddenly you found yourself in a shining golden Kingdom that stretched out around you in every direction. You held your breath in awe. You had made it to the beyond.

**Okay guys, sorry about all this, I just got kind of sick of it. I hope you liked it anyways-its definitely not my best work- and I really hate doing second person POV. Besides, I haven't even finished Homestuck. Anyways, I hope I haven't screwed with you too badly, and would love to hear any and all comments, requests, and thoughts you guys might have. Ciao! **


End file.
